i like your face
by WritingTrash
Summary: "Uh, it's the first annual class 1-A girls sleepover, duh! And you two are invited so you better show up!"


**Excuse me, why is everyone sleeping on Fem-Todoroki?? This is very messy, probably lots of typos and run-on sentences, I don't feel like editing it so sorry but here you go!**

"Todoroki-kun, Yaoyorozu-kun!" They glanced over to see Hagakure's familiar floating uniform. "You guys are free Friday night, right?"

"Yes."

"What do you need?" Momo asked.

"Uh, it's the first annual class 1-A girls sleepover, duh! And you two are invited so you better show up!" Hagakure exclaimed, her sleeves moving excitedly.

"Oh, that sounds fun! I'll be there." Yaoyorozu said. She glanced at Shouto expectingly.

"Don't we all 'sleepover' in the dorms already?" Shouto asked. She assumed it meant exactly what it sounded like, but she couldn't be sure. Her father had never tolerated things like friends and sleepovers, so Shouto had never had participated in one.

Hagakure gasped, her sleeves moving as if she had slapped her hands over her mouth. "Have you never had a sleepover, Todoroki?!"

"I guess not." Shouto said, resting her head on her hand.

"Then you've got to come, it's going to be so much fun! I've got to go tell Ashido!" She started to walk away to the pink girl's desk before she called over her shoulder. "Common area, Friday night, be there! Bring all the blankets and pillows you have too!"

Shouto just stared as she walked away, meeting up with Ashido at her desk. She looked over to Momo, sitting at her desk beside hers. "Should I be worried about what I just signed up for?"

The dark-haired teenager laughed. "No, it'll be fun. Especially with the other girls."

"What do you even do at sleepovers?" Shouto frowned.

Momo hummed. "Well, usually there's lots of snacks and you just hang out, I guess. I used to build blanket forts when I had them when I was younger. I'm sure they'll probably have some rom-coms to watch, and knowing Ashido, she'll probably have plenty of gossi-"

Shouto stopped listening as Uraraka walked in the classroom, already ambushed by Hagakure and Ashido. They all started talking quickly and happily, brainstorming ideas for the sleepover that Shouto could hear all the way from the back of the classroom.

Shouto suddenly noticed the green head beside Uraraka. Midoriya apparently had walked in with her, but he had abandoned the sleepover conversation and started walking to his desk. He noticed Shouto's gaze and he waved at her. She felt the left side of her heat up at the attention, but she managed to send a small wave back before she overheated.

Midoriya had already started digging in his bag, taking out one of his iconic notebooks as scribbling away before class started. There was a single curl that stuck up in the back of his head and Shouto had to control herself from walking over there and fixing it. She bet his hair was soft, it looked soft.

Momo cleared her throat, causing Shouto to jump and glance over at her. The other teenager smiled smugly and pointed to her right hand, which had created spiral frost patterns over part of her desk. She blushed and melted the frost with her left.

"Sleepovers are also a good place to talk about crushes." The taller girl added just as Aiwaza walked in and class began. As he took attendance, the white-and-red-haired teenager spared another glance at the back of Midoriya's head.

Shouto sighed, she had it bad.

Shouto stood in the common area, silently taking in the scene. She had become very good at blending in with her surroundings because of her childhood, if anyone could call it that, and because of her quiet nature. The teenager clutched her pillow to her chest and squinted at Ashido and Hagakure.

The two had moved all of the sofas and chairs in the common room into a "U" shape in front of the large flat screen TV. The coffee table has been pushed right in front of it and several tall stacks of DVDs sat on it. Alongside the stacks was an assortment of nail polish, make up, and other various items. There was another table behind one of the couches, full of snacks and drinks she highly suspected would put them all in sugar comas by the end of the night. Spread out all over the floor and the couches were the most blankets and pillows the teenager had ever seen. They were of every color and shape and they made her eyes hurt if she stared at them for too long. It obvious which of the girls had brought which ones.

Jiro was sitting on one of the couches, already ripping into a bag of Doritos and scrolling through her phone. Ashido and Hagakure finished moving the last couch and plopped in the pile of pillows on the floor. Tsuyu and Uraraka were sitting by the coffee table, attempting to tackle one of the DVD stacks.

Momo was trying to sort through blankets when she noticed Shouto standing there. "Hey, Shouto, you're here! Come make yourself comfortable."

"Todoroki!"

"Todoroki-kun!"

"You came!" Hagakure jumped up from her pillow pile and bounced over to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her over gently. "Oh, guys, this is going to be so much fun!" Shouto gingerly sat on a loveseat, setting her pillow beside her.

"Yeah, I mean, what's the point of dorms if not awesome sleepovers?" Ashido asked. She sat up quickly. "Alright, now that everyone's here, what's first?"

"I brought some nail polish! Can someone paint my nails? I was thinking pink, but I could also see a mint green or-"

"Hagakure." Jiro had put her phone away. "No one can see your nails."

The invisible teenager was silent for a moment. "Oh." Ashido burst into giggles, soon everyone else following. Shouto found herself smiling, maybe this wouldn't be that bad.

Some romantic movie Shouto had never seen played on the TV screen, but she wasn't paying attention. They were spread out across the floor and couches, Uno cards had been discarded from an early game. It had ended with a draw four card with acid holes and a few cards floating up to the ceiling.

Shouto sat on the floor while Tsuyu sat behind her on the couch, French braiding her hair. The white half was already done, the braid ending at her shoulder. She watched Jiro arranging packets of powdered donuts into a pentagon.

"Okay, Uraraka, fuck, marry, kill." There was a groan from half of them and the other half snickered. Ashido continued with a smirk. "Bakagou, Midori, and uh-"

"Mineta." Jiro interjected. Shouto groaned, wanting to bury her face in her pillow at the mention of their dreaded classmate, but Tsuyu pulled gently on her hair to keep her in place.

Uraraka roller her eyes, brushing a piece of hair from her face. Her face was black with a face mask, but Shouto could tell from her tone she was probably blushing underneath as well. "Ugh, you guys are terrible."

"Answer the question." Jiro pestered. Momo stole one of her donut packs and then got smacked in the face with a pillow.

The brunette held out three fingers and counted them off as she continued with a huff. "Okay, I guess fuck Bakagou, only because I don't want to marry him, he'd probably be the worst husband."

"Kiri would disagree with you." Ashido added, popping a Cheeto puff in her mouth. Hagakure giggled, waving around what Shouto assumed was her hand, five little dots of fingernail polish floating.

"Kill Mineta, obviously." There was chorus of agreements. Tsuyu finished her red braid, the ends brushing against Shouto's shoulder. The green-haired girl moved away from behind her, settling on the other end of the couch closer to Uraraka.

"And I guess marry Deku. I could live with him, he's nice." She finished. Shouto frowned, tugging at her new braid. Of course, Uraraka had a crush on Midoriya at the beginning of the year. They would obviously be a great couple, they were both nice and bubbly and best friends.

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure what I walked into." The white and red-haired teenager jumped at the voice, seeing Midoriya himself standing in the doorway that led to the boy's dorms. His expression even caused Shouto to smile. Uraraka was shaking her head in embarrassment. Hagakure and Momo were shaking with laughter and Jiro poked Uraraka's mask with her earphone jack, snickering.

"Midori!" Ashido shrieked, jumping up and tossing a hot pink pillow in his direction. He caught it before it hit him. "Didn't you read the sign? No boys allowed in the common area until 8 am tomorrow."

"Sorry, I just wanted some water." He said, pointing in the direction of the kitchen. "I'll leave after that." The green-haired teenager shuffled in that direction smiling awkwardly and waving. "Oh, hey, Todoroki-kun."

"Hi." Momo snickered beside Jiro.

Shouto shot her a glare, then watched him walk into the kitchen. He was wearing All Might patterned sweatpants and a grey t-shirt that hugged his chest in just the right way. She moved her left hand into her lap, worried it might start smoking.

"You're turn, Ashido! Fuck, marry, kill!" Uraraka exclaimed once he had left. She continued but Shouto stopped listening, focusing on not bursting into flames as her mind replayed the image of Midoriya in that stupid tight t-shirt over and over again.

Shouto finally stood and walked toward their snack table, digging through the stack until she found a packet of Oreos. She grabbed it and was about to return to her seat across the room when Midoriya walked back in the room. He stopped in front of her and blinked, but then smiled at her.

Shouto forced herself to look him in the eye, rather than at the dimples in his smile or his adorable messy curls or his biceps. "Hi, Todoroki-kun."

"Hey."

"It is all you dreamed about?" He asked jokingly, pointing to the mess of blankets, snacks, and girls. Shouto was vaguely aware that the other six had stopped talking and was watching their interaction. She could only imagine Momo's smug look, but she didn't dare look her direction, in fear that Midoriya would notice as well.

She had confided in him earlier in the week about her lack of sleepover experience, since he was the only one she could really explain all of the reason of why she had never had one. Midoriya had assured her that it would be fine, even though he said that he had not had many sleepovers when he was young either, beside the few early ones with Bakagou.

"Oh, yeah. Tsuyu braided my hair." She said, pointing to her hair dumbly. She still held the Oreos in her other hand.

Midoriya nodded with a smile. "It's nice. I like your, uh, face." He gestured vaguely to her face.

Her face.

He liked her face? He liked her face.

Midoriya liked her face.

Shouto was barely aware of the drastic rising and dropping of the temperature around her, replaying the sentence rapidly in her head, Midoriya liked her face.

What did she say back? She liked his face. She liked his face a lot. She liked the adorable blush that was on his face right now. Did she say that? Was that weird? Had she been quiet for too long? How long had it been? How was she supposed to tell him that she also like his face?

"Yeah, you should try out face masks some time, Deku! They do wonders!" Uraraka interjected, jolting Shouto back to the present. The Oreo pack in her hands was half melted, the other half frozen and she was almost positive she was smoking.

Face mask.

Oh, she was wearing a face mask, that's what he meant. Midoriya meant he liked her face mask.

The mask was suddenly very heavy and obvious on her skin. How could she have forgotten about it? Probably the only pro to the situation was that the mask hid how her face was only a few degrees away from catching on fire.

"Alright! Get out of here, Midoriya-kun, you've interrupted our sleepover long enough!" Hagakure exclaimed. She jumped up and appeared behind Midoriya and pushed him toward the dorms.

"Wait." Shouto managed to say. Hagakure and Midoriya froze. His face was still pink when he looked over his shoulder at her. "Thanks."

"Oh, um, you're welcome, uh, Todoroki-kun." He said, stuttering a little as Hagakure finally evicted him from the common area.

Uraraka shook her head sadly. "Oh, Todoroki-"

"Wait." Jiro cut her off. She stood and jabbed her earphone jack into the wall. Everyone was silent until she nodded. "He's gone."

"That was like watching a dog trying to eat peanut butter." Ashido said somberly.

"Yeah, that was really hard to watch, Shouto." Momo sighed.

"Should I have told him I liked his face, too?" She asked. The rest of them were silent for a second before they bursted out laughing. Shouto just sighed.

"Okay, it's time for Operation: Get Todoroki a Date with Midoriya!" Hagakure scribbled the name on the top of the white board they used for Mario Kart and Smash Bros competitions. Momo had created it with her quirk one of first days they had moved into the dorms. Underneath, she wrote in parentheses: Operation: GTADWM.

"Maybe you shouldn't say that too loudly, Hagakure." Tsuyu said, pressing one finger to her chin. Shouto gave her a thankful glance.

"I'm pretty sure most of them are asleep, it's almost midnight." Uraraka added.

"Yeah, I hear a whole lot of snores when I plug in my jacks." Jiro commented.

"Anyway! So, how long have you felt this way about our favorite freckled friend?" Ashido asked, suddenly turning the attention back toward Shouto.

She felt her face heat barely at the mention of Midoriya. "I don't know, probably since Hosu."

"That sounds about right." Momo nodded.

"You knew, too?!"

"Shouto usually texts me when she gets panicked while she's hanging out with Midoriya. But clearly, she hasn't followed my advice to just tell him how she feels." The dark-haired girl answered. Shouto glanced away from her accusing gaze, back toward the white board.

"I still don't think this is going to work."

Uraraka frowned. "What do you mean, Todoroki-kun?"

"Midoriya doesn't like me or anything. If I tell him how I feel, then he just won't want to be friends anymore." She answered, picking at a blanket with hot pink zebra patterns that screamed Ashido.

There was a chorus of surprises gasps and denials. "Deku wouldn't do that. You're like his best friend!"

"Yeah, plus who wouldn't want to be your crush! You're class 1-A's resident pretty girl." Ashido pointed out. Shouto had heard the nickname plenty of times, but she still figured it was some kind of joke, even when Midoriya had blushingly exclaimed that everyone was very serious when they said it.

"And you're smart." Momo smiled.

"You can be pretty funny when you actually talk." Jiro said, inspecting the ruined pack of Oreos for a survivor.

"Ribbit, your quirk's really powerful."

"Deku never shuts up about it during class, he probably has a whole notebook devoted to it." Uraraka added.

"Moral of the story, you're already great friends with Midori, so we knows he likes you as a person. You've got a whole bunch of good characteristics, and he's not blind or stupid. So I'd say you've got a pretty good chance with him." The pink teenager finished. She grabbed the Expo marker from Hagakure. "So, lets get down to business."

"To defeat the Huns!" Hagakure exclaimed and they erupted in laughter. Even though she didn't understand the reference, she would have to ask Midoriya later, Shouto found herself chuckling as well.

Shouto yawned, squinting in the dim light. By about three am, over half of them had finally fallen asleep. Momo had told her to turn off the lights not long ago before she had fallen asleep herself.

Shouto was the last one up, it seemed. That made sense, Shouto found herself as more of a napper, usually more likely to doze for an hour or so rather than sleep through the whole night. It had become more obvious to her classmates when they moved in the dorms. There were plenty of stories and photos of Shouto falling asleep in strange places, the common area, the training gym, even her classmates' rooms while they were studying.

A different movie played on the screen at low volume, but no one had been paying any attention and it had just become background noise. The same one could have been playing all night and Shouto wouldn't have known.

The white-and-red-haired teenager glanced around the room at the other girls. Jiro had curled up on the floor in a pile of blankets, currently tangled in a purple one and snoring. Momo was on the couch above her, hugging a pillow in her sleep. Ashido was a ball of blankets in an armchair near the TV and Tsuyu had curled up on the other couch near the snack table. A shape Shouto assumed was Hagakure was on the other end of the couch, the blankets and pillows a strange shape around her invisible body. Uraraka was sitting on the floor beside Tsuyu's end of the couch.

She knew she should probably sleep too, it had to be somewhere around four am now, but it was too dark to read the clock on the other side of the room. Shouto stood and wandered into the kitchen, the oven clock reading 4:19. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. Returning to the common area she paused next to the white board.

It had been erased of Operation: Get Todoroki a Date with Midoriya, so that if any of the boys or Midoriya himself walked downstairs, they wouldn't see it. But Shouto could remember the plan clearly. It made sense, it sounded easy, but everything was easier said than done. She noticed a piece of writing that hadn't been erased and rubbed it off with her finger.

"You and Deku would be super cute together, by the way." Shouto flinched at Uraraka's sudden voice and turned to see the brunette standing where she had previously been sleeping.

She smiled and grabbed a Pringles can from the snack table. She silently popped off the lid and started eating one. "Oh, thanks." Shouto answered after a second. She took a sip of her water.

"Are you okay, with, you know, me liking him?" And maybe getting up the courage to ask him out.

Uraraka blinked. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

"Didn't you like him or something at some point?"

The brunette stared at her for a solid minute and Shouto was worried she had said something wrong. She was still trying to get used to actually talking to people, especially her age. Then Uraraka snickered. "That was like, a minute long crush. I've been over him for months. I think I just liked his ambition and stuff. I'm totally rooting for you now. Besides, I've got my eyes on someone else now." She glanced back toward the couch where Tsuyu was sleeping, then popped another Pringle in her mouth.

"Oh."

Uraraka smiled. "You and Deku would be couple goals though. I hope it works out between you guys."

Shouto wasn't exactly sure what couple goals meant, but she guessed it was positive. "I'm still nervous. He's such a great friend, I'm worried I'm going to mess something up." She finally admitted.

She hummed, then closed up her Pringles can. "Well, I can't say for sure because of a certain promise I may have made, but I have a good idea Deku feels pretty similarly to the way you do. And I'm his second closest friend, so I think my opinion is pretty good."

"Wait, what?" Midoriya liked her too? Did he like her actual face?

"I've said too much. Just tell him how you feel and things'll work out, Shouto." She smiled sheepishly as she used her given name, obviously testing it out.

"Thanks...Ochaco." She beamed and sat down where she had been previously. Not soon later, both of their snores joined the rest of the girls.

Shouto awoke to the sound of Bakagou shouting. "What the fuck did you people do to our common area?!"

"Aww, come on, Baka! We had fun!" Ashido exclaimed. "You're just jealous that you weren't invited."

"Bullshit! It looks like a damn Hobby Lobby fabric section threw up all over the couches. And call me that again and I'll fucking kill you!" He yelled. Shouto shifted in her armchair, wondering if she could sneak back into her room and get a few more hours of sleep. The sunlight shined harshly into her eyes as more voices joined Ashido's and Bakagou's.

"I hope you know it will be your responsibility to clean up after your sleepover!" Iida said, Shouto could imagine his chopping gestures as he spoke.

Shouto was nearly dozing off again, successfully ignoring the chatter of her classmates, when she suddenly felt a hand in her hair. It was gentle, like how Tsuyu had softly braided her last night. She remembered that she had forgotten to undo them and fell asleep with the braids in. Although the sudden touch still surprised Shouto enough that she opened her eyes.

She was met with bright green eyes. Midoriya's hand froze where it had been brushing a red piece behind her ear. His hair was extra messy and fluffy from sleep and his freckles were lit up like stars with the sunlight shining on him. In a single second, his cheeks went from the usual tan to bright red. Shouto could feel her own face get hot.

"I-I-I didn't think you were awake, Todo-Todoroki-k-kun." He stuttered, immediately pulling his hand away. The red piece fell back over her scar. Speechless, Shouto just watched as Midoriya started quickly mumbling excuses for exactly what he had been doing.

"I just saw you were sleeping and your hair was all messy and which was strange because it's usually so neat, which isn't bad! It was just different and I remembered your braids from last night but clearly you slept in them but they're like a good messy, you know? I mean your hair is cute when it's a little messy, like when the line is more zig-zagged than straight, but it's also cute when it's straight. Wait! I didn't mean to say cute! It's pretty, whoa! No, no wait-"

"Hey, Deku, Shouto." Uraraka had walked up beside him, her hair standing up in the back and her smile was sleepy. She glanced between Midoriya, who had stopped talking but was now red-faced and looking anywhere except her, and Shouto, who still hadn't said a word but was blushing just as hard. She was trying really hard to not accidentally activate her quirk. The brunette smiled a little bigger and winked at Shouto.

Before she could ask what she was winking at, Iida walked up to them. "Todoroki! I heard this was your first sleepover! I hope it was successful!"

"Yeah. It was fun." She finally found her voice.

Uraraka grinned. "Yep, we did face masks and everything!" Midoriya seemed to blush harder at that, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"That's good!" He glanced at their green-haired friend. "Midoriya, are you sick? Your face is very red."

"Nope, I'm okay." He squeaked. "Glad you had fun, Todoroki-kun. I'm going to go now." He awkwardly pointing toward the kitchen and then rushed away.

"I'm not entirely sure he was telling the truth."

Uraraka giggled. "No, Deku's just fine. Come on Shouto, let's help clean up."

The morning was spent cleaning and eating breakfast. Kirishima had managed to convince Bakagou to make pancakes. Most of their class had come downstairs at the sound of food and happy chatter filled the common room. It was nice to sit beside Midoriya and Uraraka, the brunette filling him in on some of their activities last night. She thankfully left out Operation: GTADWM.

Shouto had changed from her pajamas from last night after breakfast when she had gone upstairs to return her pillow to its rightful home. She walked into her bathroom and met her reflection, squinting at her hair. It was messy as hell like Midoriya had said. Cute wasn't exactly the word that came to mind after that, but it made her feel warm to know he thought that.

She had lost the hair tie to her white braid somewhere, so the ends were hanging loose. Pieces were falling in her face and on each side as well. Shouto tugged out the tie in her red braid and began to undo each of them. She fixed the line in her hair as well, but left it just a little more zig-zagged than she usually did. Rather than naturally falling straight, cut just at her shoulders, her hair was wavy because of the braids. The white-and-red-haired teenager didn't really feel like taking a shower yet or asking anyone for a flat iron so she left it.

Downstairs, the common area had reverted to its original state. The sofas and tables had been returned to their usual spots and the DVDs found themselves on the shelves below the TV. Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, and Midoriya sat on the couch in front of the TV, MarioKart playing on the screen. Shouto hugged her math book to her chest, this better work.

"Hey, Todoroki." Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero said monotonously, not even looking from the screen as she walked in.

Midoriya on the other hand, seemed to perk up when she walked in, glancing at her with a sunny smile. "Hey, Todoroki-kun."

Kaminari snickered. "Dude, you just ran into a wall."

The green-haired boy huffed. "I was losing anyway." He set his controller on the coffee table and abandoned his spot on the couch to walk over to her. "What's up?"

"Have you finished the math problems from Thursday?"

"No, why? It's not due until Tuesday."

"Do you want to work on them with me? I'm stuck on number four." Shouto held her breath as she watch him process the question.

"Yaoyorozu hasn't finished it yet?" He asked, tilting his head almost in question. He was so adorable, it was unfair.

She clutched the book tighter, pausing. "I kind of wanted _you_ to help me with it."

Midoriya stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded. Shouto internally started panicking. Clearly that wasn't the right thing to say, this was the face thing all over again. Then he beamed, the hint of a blush now among his freckles.

"Oh, okay, sure! I've got it in my room if you want to come in there." He pointed to the dorms. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Shouto nodded. "That's perfect."

"Okay. Um, let's go then." He led her away and just as they were about walk into the hallway, she felt a tug on her shirt. Shouto looked at the armchair beside the doorway, noticing a t-shirt and shorts for the first time.

"Step one complete. Good luck, Todoroki-kun!" Hagakure whispered from the chair as she passed. Shouto smiled softly, heart beating too fast as she walked barely a hand's width beside Midoriya to the elevators.

"I like your hair, by the way. It looks nice curly." He said as he pressed the button. The blush on his cheeks was more prominent now.

He liked her hair. Midoriya liked her hair.

They went over this, when he complemented her, she should complement him.

"Thanks. I like your face."

 **Wow, that's a mess. This will probably become a series of one-shots focusing on Fem-Todoroki and Tododeku, but I don't know if it will be in chronological order or not.**

 **If you liked this, or have any ideas for some more one-shots with Fem-Todoroki, shoot me a comment!**


End file.
